


Alphas and Omegas

by Nathamuel



Series: BBC Three Musketeers Kink Meme Fills [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Friends to Lovers, Kink Meme, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Dialogue, One alpha/two omegas, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course he had met omegas who didn't cater to the expectations placed on them, but to see them in the king's elite was... a surprise.<br/>The man introduced to him as Athos sneered, the other, Aramis, laughed, although it was less a friendly and more a mocking one and Captain Treville looked like he hadn't expected anything else.<br/>----------<br/>kink meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I didn't want to post this at all since it is a derivation from what I consider my usual style and I feel it's too rushed, but.. eh... I really don't like to leave stuff unposted?! ^^' Also usually I dislike writing dialogues, but now I kinda miss it. 
> 
> You can find the prompt here: http://bbcmusketeerskink.dreamwidth.org/1213.html?thread=1913021#cmt1913021  
> Go write something for it, because it is a beautiful prompt. :D

Having grown up in the Court of Miracles had taught Porthos which roles alphas, betas and omegas had. Of course he knew, or suspected, that in other regions, hell, even in other parts of Paris, the roles weren't as clear cut, but being an alpha in the Court of Miracles usually meant being a protector. It felt only natural thus, trying to escape that stifling place, to join the king's Musketeers.   
Porthos had expected it to be a troop of alphas, grown up as he had with his expectation of who had which role. 

He was wrong. 

And he was stunned. 

Gaping at Captain Treville and the two men that accompanied him the way he did had been rather rude, even by the standards usually attributed to inhabitants of the Court of Miracles, but Porthos couldn't help himself. Of course he had met omegas who didn't cater to the expectations placed on them, but to see them in the king's elite had been... a surprise. Considering that the king himself was an omega and rank, in their time, was more important than the assignment you were born with, Porthos maybe should have been less surprised. But on the other hand, the king was no fighter.

The man introduced to him as Athos sneered at him, the other, Aramis, laughed, although it was less a friendly and more a mocking one and Captain Treville looked like he hadn't expected anything else. That was enough to make Porthos snap his mouth shut, stand straight and give a respecting nod, falling back on what he did best when caught off-guard: looking stoic.  
The sneer on Athos' face lessened somewhat, Aramis' smile turned a little friendlier and the anger that had surged up in Porthos at being, as he perceived it, exposed to ridicule was replaced by curiosity.

 

Living with the Musketeers eased Porthos' mind somewhat about his first reaction. Most of his fellow companions, as they assured him, had reacted quite similarly and Porthos found his eyes wandering to the two priced Musketeers every so often without his permission.   
Athos was a quiet one, almost emotionless and stoic in his demeanor, slow to smile and slow to anger, with a noble air around him that so easily demanded people's respect and admiration that you could almost forget that he was an omega. 

Aramis was the contrary, quick to laugh and up to mischief, it seemed, constantly, with a woman in every town it was joked. He was easy to be around, which made him well-liked among his fellow Musketeers, and a flirt which occasionally earned him unwanted attention (never from a fellow soldier). Porthos had risen half out of his seat already to jump to Aramis' aid when the man, whose hands had wandered uninvited, had landed on his back in the dirt, cradling his broken nose and the tip of a sword at his throat.  
The others had jeered and laughed, Aramis had bowed gracefully with a grin on his face and that had been the end of it.


	2. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took a while for Porthos to befriend them.

It took a while for Porthos to befriend them. Contrary to what he might have thought, they didn't let people close easily. Oh, Aramis joked and laughed freely with anyone, but he was just as prone to go off alone or with only Athos as his companion.   
Truth to be told, Porthos had expected Athos to be the harder to bond with. 

What he hadn't taken into account was that Athos was upfront with his thoughts and opinions if he deigned to express them at all and their loyalty and steadfastness was what they had in common. Aramis could give you the feeling that you were his closest friend, even if it wasn't so and from the warning look he had graced Porthos with the first couple of months he'd been a Musketeer and had tried to assist Athos when he had drunken himself into a stupor it was clear that he didn't trust him. 

That stung, but mistrust was something that Porthos was used to and nothing that could deter him anymore. He found that he quite wanted to please these two men.   
It was an unusual feeling, but that was how he found himself in Captain Treville's office. 

The searching look that Captain Treville gave him when he requested to be send on missions with Athos and Aramis made him shift on the spot and turn his hat nervously between his fingers where he had it clutched in his hands. He had never known his father, so the only searching and "I know what you are up to"-gazes he had ever gotten were from his mother. Under Treville's gaze he felt like a little child again that was going to get scolded for doing something wrong, but he wanted to be the best and he wanted to work with the best, which, in conclusion, meant he had to work with Athos and Aramis. He averted his eyes and heard the Captain sigh and mutter something under his breath that he didn't quite catch, but in the end he agreed. 

Athos' and Aramis' matching looks of mistrust were another level of uncomfortable and it was only then that he realized what his request could be taken as and how much trust Treville had to have placed in him to send him, an alpha, on assignments with his two best omegas. Or maybe he simply knew that Athos and Aramis were more than capable of putting Porthos in his place.   
Whatever the reason, he would earn their trust and prove himself to them, Porthos decided and off they were to their missions. 

Some went well, some not. As Porthos got to know them closer he started to care for them, for Athos and his dry wit and skill with the sword and Aramis with his skill with the needle and his talent as a marksman. In turn, they cared for him as well even though there were things Athos and Aramis did not talk about. Just like Porthos didn't talk about his life in the Court of Miracles Athos didn't talk about why he drank and around Aramis the word 'Savoy' was not spoken, but still. 

Soon enough they were called the three Inseparables.


	3. Athos and Aramis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porthos realized how close Athos and Aramis were to each other.

It was well into their friendship that Porthos realized how close Athos and Aramis were to each other, and how close he wanted to be to them. (That last one was something his thoughts shied away from, unwilling to sullen these two good men with his desires.)

They were inseparable, which Porthos had always attributed to them being the two only omegas in Captain Treville's troop and to them being the best. But they weren't overly affectionate with each other, as far as Porthos could tell. Even though Aramis was a rather tactile person, Athos was not. 

A late night found Porthos drunk and close to Athos' quarters. He decided to check up on his companion and tried the door which opened under his hand. Softly, so as to not wake him should he be awake, he climbed the stairs. For the whole day he had not seen Athos, which was not in and on itself unusual but the previous days he had seemed distracted and in a scuffle with a couple of Red Guards he had been injured. 

In front of his bedroom door Porthos stopped and listened. The unmistakable sounds of sex could be heard and, despite the right decision being to simply walk away and pretend he hadn't heard anything, he carefully opened the door a gap. Porthos blamed it on the alcohol, but the truth was that he was attracted to his two companions and while Aramis was generous with his affections, Athos wasn't. He had thought Athos to be uninterested in sex and to come across him and a lover now, was something that Porthos deigned unusual in his alcohol-addled mind.

He glimpsed into the room and started. His pants tightened at what he saw. 

Athos lay on his back upon the bed, naked, and with Aramis perched between his legs, mouth on his cock and fingers buried between the former's thighs. Athos was moaning, clawing at the sheets as his body was wracked with shudders.  
The room reeked of the smell of an omega in heat and Porthos' alpha-side reacted. He wanted, the want was nearly enough to make his legs buckle under him, but he restrained himself, cock painfully hard. His nostrils flared as he took them in, letting their scent wash over him. 

Then he shook himself out of the state he found himself in, the toes of one foot already shuffled into the room and it took all his willpower to close the door as slowly and unobtrusively as he could and walk away, lest he do something they wouldn't forgive him. 

Only the lowliest of alphas took what wasn't offered to them.


	4. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that the last chapters is pretty much the whole lenghts of the first three chapters...

For the next couple of days, Porthos did his best to stay out of the others' way. Whenever he caught a glimpse of them the memory of them on the bed almost blindsided him, battering at his mind and demanding his attention.   
They caught on, of course they did. They weren't stupid.  
Still, Porthos was stubborn and he kept out of their way, going on different missions and earning himself a puzzling look from Captain Treville which he ignored to his best consciousness.

He hadn't anticipated Aramis' own brand of stubbornness though and that he wouldn't let a friend go just like that. But he didn't know that Porthos had seen them. Mean voices in the back of Porthos' mind whispered that, surely, Aramis would not try to contact him if he knew. They would hate him, of that he was sure.  
But... maybe... if they didn't know, he might still have a friendship at least. He gave in to Aramis' jokes and smiles and attempts at conversation.

They regained their footing with one another, slowly, but surely. Porthos could almost imagine that everything would be as it was between them, until one day Aramis did not return from a mission.  
Athos did return, bloodied and crazed. Porthos had been laid up because of an injury and had not been able to accompany the omegas. Now he cursed himself, caught Athos has he slipped from his horse, held him when he fought back, wanting to go after them right now. He cradled him when his strength faded and carried him away from the staring eyes of their fellow Musketeers when he finally lost consciousness, glad that Captain Treville did not try to stop him.

When, two days later, Athos was back on his feet, Porthos accompanied him as he made his way back to the place where he had lost sight of Aramis, to save him. Lucky for them the bandits hadn't bothered to cover their tracks. Even if they had, there was a strange pull now which had placed itself in Porthos' ribcage, at least that was how it felt. About this he kept silent in front of Athos.  
Still, he noticed that this same pull reacted to Athos as well. His breast ached when the omega scouted ahead. When this happened Porthos always hurried after him, unable to explain this reaction. Of course he had heard the stories, had heard descriptions on how bonding would feel, but to feel it for two omegas at the same time... surely it was nothing but a fluke born out of loneliness?

 

They came upon an abandoned bastion and before Porthos could think better of it he called for Athos to stop, noticing how he had slowed down already before Porthos had even opened his mouth. A quick, shared look said all. This was where they would find Aramis.  
First it was Athos who lead the way into the building, creeping past lone guards and killing the ones they could not avoid. When Athos faltered, struggling to decide a way at a crossroad farther into the basement, it was Porthos who silently went ahead, Athos' scrutinizing gaze a heavy weight on his back when he unerringly lead them to Aramis' cell.

Aramis threw himself at them both, hugging first Athos tightly to himself and then wrapping his arms just as tightly around Porthos. He was dirty, body littered with shallow wounds and bruises but otherwise unharmed. Porthos didn't know what he would have done if they had found him in worse condition. He caught Athos' eye over Aramis' shoulder and startled at the intense look he found on his face.  
The moment was broken when guards arrived and keeping themselves between Aramis and the threat they fought their way home.

 

Captain Treville was relieved to see them return. Porthos could see it on his face.  
When Porthos turned with the others to leave when dismissed, Captain Treville called him back for a private word. Dread curled in his belly like snakes and it was only the friendly look on the Captain's face that kept Porthos from bolting. Whatever it was Treville wanted to tell him. He did not want to hear it. Athos and Aramis threw glances at him and he knew they would most likely eavesdrop. Or Aramis would and Athos would stand a little distance away and look put-upon while keeping his eye out for anyone who'd mind. 

Porthos stood before his Captain and reddened when he began giving him That Talk. The talk that any alpha heard when he began taking a certain interest in an omega, the talk that was full of warnings and hidden threats. The talk that Captain Treville now gave Porthos because he thought he was bonded to Athos and Aramis.  
Porthos tried to keep a straight face and then, failing that, sputtered and tried to explain the situation, carefully omitting that he would like nothing more than be bonded to those two most amazing of omegas.   
Captain Treville's face fell and he paled before apologizing. 

Outside Treville's office Athos and Aramis waited for Porthos, faces just as pale but, Porthos suspected, for other reasons. Some kind of instinct compelled him to wait, for what he did not know but if there was anything he had learned in his life it was to trust his instincts.

For a long, awkward and uncomfortable moment nothing happened, except that they stood in front of each other. Then Aramis shared a look with Athos that Porthos could not decipher, both their faces unreadable and they both moved, each taking a hold of one of Porthos' hands. 

They lead him to Aramis' home and once there they made him sit on the edge of the bed. The scent of them both assaulted his nose and Porthos wanted to bury himself in it. Athos' scent was stronger than Aramis' and Porthos realized that he must have slept here while Aramis had been captured. Something twisted in his chest and he could not tell if it was pleasure or pain or both.

They looked at him and finally Aramis began to speak. It was, Porthos would remember later, quite clinically how they asked him how long he had been attracted to them, how long he had wanted them and what he wanted to do now. Porthos answered each of those questions honestly, bewildered, because they seemed so detached from themselves. It worried him. He told them of the time he had come upon them while Athos had been in heat and their faces showed surprise and then contemplation, a smile sliding onto Aramis' face that Porthos returned without being conscious of it. Athos' face was closed off.

Porthos had already said his goodbye to any chance he might have had with this two men when Aramis moved in front of him and a moment later leant down and slanted his mouth over Porthos', whose hands found their way to Aramis' waist without him telling them to. The kiss was everything that Porthos could have imagined. Something uncoiled and almost sung in his chest and when he pulled back there was such a joy on Aramis' face that Porthos could not not-kiss him again.  
Then he remembered Athos and all the air seemed to be sucked from his lungs, a chasm opening in his chest. He stared at the other man who had shrunken away from them and stood hunched over against the far wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He was avoiding Porthos' gaze and it took Aramis standing in front of him and sliding a hand over his cheek to make him look up at all.

Porthos' breath hitched at seeing the pain on his face, open like he'd never seen it before. A look from Aramis kept him from striding over to them. He watched as Aramis whispered to Athos and then he lead the reluctant man over to him and then Athos stood in front of him, face yet again unreadable.

Aramis cooed into his ear and on whatever bidding that Aramis had placed upon him he bend at the waist and kissed Porthos. For a horrible moment Porthos felt nothing, felt Athos grimace into the kiss, but then he felt a pull in his chest, something unraveling and then intertwining again, like three threads that were being connected in his heart.  
He laughed into Athos' mouth, Athos suddenly in his lap and watched the wondrous look on Athos face when Aramis pulled him back to kiss him as well.

After that the rest was a blur of sudden hunger that couldn't be denied. A blur of hands on faces and clothes, tearing at the later to get to skin and then the pleasurable feeling of skin on skin, three bodies intertwined in the most intimate of dances. Some moments would be stark and clear in Porthos' memory later on. The way that Athos and Aramis not once let go of each other's hands throughout the night, Athos' face when Porthos had sunken into him at first, the way he had cried out when he found completion. How Aramis had looked perched over him, the bliss on his face as he used Porthos for his pleasure, Porthos' own hands darker against both their bodies and the way Aramis had kissed Athos' hand when they had lain together afterwards, how they both had looked at him.


End file.
